


Jusqu'au dernier jour

by riversoftime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversoftime/pseuds/riversoftime
Summary: "Vous serez toujours unis, vous survivrez à la plupart d'entre nous. Un garçon et sa boite parcourant l'univers" Et si le Docteur désirait autre chose ?





	1. Eleventh

  

 

Le Docteur ne l'entendit pas arriver. Tout était calme pourtant. Les Ponds étaient couchés et sa Vieille Fille bourdonnait doucement autour de lui, en sourdine, après l'avoir aidé à prendre la direction de l’œil d'Orion. Installé à nouveau dans sa balançoire de réparation, ses lunettes de protection autour de son cou, il trifouillait – où améliorait, tout dépendait du point de vue – les entrailles du TARDIS.

Un instant il était seul, la gorge encore nouée par les derniers mots d'Idris, la seconde d'après une main passait dans ses cheveux, caressante et douce. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter, son nez lui ayant déjà fourni l'indication invisible à ses yeux ; un subtile mélange d'ozone, de poussière, de temps et de jasmin. C'était elle, River Song.

 

"Hello Sweetie" Ses oreilles lui confirmèrent sa certitude quand elle ronronna ce surnom familier qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait à quiconque. Même pas à lui-même.

Il pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'elle grattait son cuir chevelu de ses ongles et ferma un instant les yeux, presque souriant, quand elle lui embrassa le front. Elle était toujours là quand il en avait le plus besoin ; pas toujours quand il le désirait, mais toujours quand il en avait besoin.

 

"River, je..."

"Chut Docteur, je sais quel jour nous sommes pour toi. Comment vas tu ?" Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur son front alors qu'elle fredonnait ces paroles d'une voix apaisante et que ses mains, quittant ses cheveux, venaient entourer ses épaules au nerfs noués. Il soupira et s'appuya contre elle, laissant s'envoler la bonne humeur de façade qu'il avait maintenue pour les Ponds. Avec elle, point n'était besoin de faire semblant. Elle lui avait prouvé dès le premier jour – et à chaque rencontre depuis - à quel point elle le connaissait.

 

"Elle était vivante, tu sais. Pendant un moment, le TARDIS était vivante. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, tant à lui demander, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est lui dire au revoir. Et maintenant elle s'est à nouveau tue et elle ne saura jamais …" Il déglutit et sentit la prise de River se resserrer autour de ses épaules recouvertes de Tweed.

 

"Oh, mon amour, elle le savait ! Elle a toujours su tout ce qui se cachait dans les cœurs de son voleur, elle le saura toujours. Vous serez toujours unis, le Seigneur du Temps et son TARDIS traversant l'univers et le temps. Ça a toujours été vous deux, et ça le sera jusqu'au dernier jour."

 

Il entendit la fêlure dans la voix de River mais ne comprit pas, à cet instant de leurs chronologies, ce qui la faisait ainsi trembler. Il faudrait pour cela d'autres événements. Alors il comprendrait enfin pourquoi la seule eau dans la forêt était la Rivière, et qu'elle pleurait la disparition de sa mère tout autant que lui, ce jour là. Mais, ne sachant pas, il se contenta de se retourner promptement dans sa balançoire et d'enrouler férocement un bras autour de la taille de l'archéologue, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et la renversant sur ses genoux.

Elle s'effondra contre lui sans un cri, refermant ses bras autour de lui. Alors il se blottit contre son corps chaud et doux, le nez au creux de son cou, puisant dans sa présence le réconfort nécessaire à son âme meurtrie. La journée avait été effrayante, désespérante, déchirante, et il ressentait encore au fond de sa gorge la boule amère de sa dernière conversation avec sa précieuse Idris. Le Docteur, cette nuit là, était épuisé.

 

Il resta longtemps ainsi à la serrer contre lui en silence, les balançant tous deux dans la semi pénombre générée par le TARDIS. Sa simple présence repoussait les ténèbres.

Elle seule savait à quel point ce grand corps dégingandé de jeune homme, la tenant si férocement, abritait une âme vieille et lourde de deuils.

 

Puis il parla, doucement, alors qu'une de ses mains délicates était remontée à la naissance de ses cheveux, lui caressant tendrement la nuque.

 

"Amy a dit pratiquement la même chose que toi, tu sais. Elle a dit aussi" Il déglutit "Qu'on survivrait à la plupart d'entre vous."

Il sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux et, tremblant, serra plus fortement River contre lui.

 

"Je suis fatigué de perdre des gens, River. Je suis fatigué d'être toujours celui qui reste. J'ai tellement perdu au cours des siècles passé, tellement vécu de fins. Sexy ne me parlera plus jamais. Et ça va être quoi ensuite ? Perdre les Ponds ? Te perdre toi ?"

 

La colère perçait à présent dans sa voix, dure et tranchante, malgré les larmes mouillant ses cils contre son cou. Elle se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête, pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux assombris par le chagrin. Elle était calme, comme toujours, maîtresse de ses émotions, l'étrange douleur naviguant dans les eaux profondes de ses yeux verts à peine perceptible.

 

"Peut-être, Docteur. Sans doute, même, tu nous perdras. Mais c'est l'essence même de la vie, tu le sais. Son miracle. Nous sommes tous des poussières d'étoile, toi tout autant que chacun d'entre nous. Et tous, nous devons disparaître." Elle caressait toujours sa nuque d'une main en parlant d'une voix apaisante, ses ongles grattant doucement la naissance de son cuir chevelu. Puis la paume de son autre main glissa sur sa poitrine pour s'arrêter exactement entre ses deux cœurs.

"Mais il y a autre chose que tu sais, plus que quiconque, mon amour. L'important n'est pas la destination, mais le voyage. L'important c'est ce que tu gardes, là," elle tapota sa poitrine, "C'est ce que tu emporteras toujours avec toi, Sweetie"

 

La douleur agitait encore les iris claires du Docteur et son visage juvénile avait à la fois l'air terriblement jeune - un enfant vraiment - et si vieux tout à la fois. Il était un Dieu sans âge, lesté par le poids de perte trop dures à supporter, même pour un immortel.

Lentement, presque religieusement, il leva une de ses grandes mains nerveuses - si agitées d'ordinaires - vers River. Il effleura son menton, son nez, puis ses longs doigts glissèrent sur sa joue avant qu'il ne vienne bercer l'angle de sa mâchoire au creux de sa paume, son pouce continuant à caresser sa pommette. Ses traits étaient délicats et il s'émerveillait d'avoir ce droit sur elle : la toucher, l'étreindre. Être tout à la fois l'origine et le récipiendaire de l'amour vibrant dans les yeux verts aux éclats d'or. Elle était précieuse.

 

Depuis leur premier baiser, après l'Utah, leur relation avait changée. Il y avait eu un second baiser lors de leur rencontre suivante. Au moment de la quitter à la porte de sa cellule il avait hésité puis avait posé brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il y en avait eu un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un rituel entre eux, exactement comme elle l'avait évoqué. Il avait eu peur de plonger davantage dans cette relation, jusqu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était déjà tombé pour cette femme folle, brillante et exaspérante qui semblait tout savoir de lui.

Alors la peur s'était détachée de lui comme un manteau doublé de plomb quittant ses épaules. Il avait enfin commencé à faire les gestes dont il s'était petit à petit mis à rêver depuis Asgard : lui attraper la main quand le besoin de courir ne se faisait pas sentir, rester plus de quelques secondes au contact électrisant de sa peau dorée, emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux aux boucles hypnotiques. Et oui, la prendre dans ses bras sans éprouver immédiatement l'envie de s'enfuir. Ses mains avaient appris à se poser sur elle sans voler en tous sens, son corps à accepter la douceur de ses courbes contre ses angles, ses jambes à ne pas s'agiter.

 

Il avait petit à petit cessé de jouer constamment à l'enfant joyeux et surexcité quand ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle voyait derrière le masque porté par ce visage en particulier. Oh, il l'était encore ! Il adorait courir avec elle, et flirter, et rougir, et échapper au danger, et l'exaspérer en faisant l'idiot ou en portant des chapeaux – parce que les chapeaux étaient cools. Ça faisait parti de ce corps autant que son goût pour les bâtonnets de poisson et la crème anglaise. Mais il lui montrait aussi le reste, ce qu'il cachait si soigneusement à ses compagnons, d'ordinaire.

Et elle, en retour, avait cessé de n'être que malice, provocation et flirt. Elle lui avait dévoilé les trésors de tendresse douce et simple qu'elle avait pour lui, la sécurité de ses bras autour de son torse, l'intimité familière d'années – encore à venir pour lui – passées ensemble.

Il ne savait toujours presque rien d'elle, elle le rendait toujours fou avec ses Spoilers. Mais il avait enfin accepté qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, à présent et pour toujours. Et ça changeait tout.

 

Doucement, sans cesser de caresser son visage, le Docteur appuya son front contre le sien.

 

"River …" Sa voix était réduite à un simple murmure et il resta longtemps sans en dire davantage, comme ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande. River ramena alors à son tour ses paumes sur son visage, ses petites mains capables formant un berceau protecteur autour de lui, et elle le soutint du regard

 

"Dis moi, Sweetie" Dit-elle, lui souriant légèrement.

"Je ne veux pas vous survivre à tous. Je ne veux pas être seul avec Sexy, n'être qu'un garçon seul avec sa boite, lorsque mon tour viendra. River, même moi je ne suis pas immortel et parfois j'ai peur..." Il avait parlé à toute vitesse, de peur de ne rien révéler si son cerveau rattrapait ses paroles, et il déglutit lourdement avant de terminer, sur un souffle "jeneveuxpasmourirseul"

 

Il le marmonna d'un seul tenant, ne pouvant pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, comme il avait été là pour elle, comme il serait là pour elle. Il aurait voulu que le cercle se termine comme il le devait, parce que – s'il comprenait bien les signes envoyés par l'univers – c'était ce qu'ils étaient non ? La moitié d'un tout. Pourquoi lui aurait-il dit – lui dirait il – son nom, sinon ? Une seule raison pouvait l'y pousser.

Et parce qu'elle était River, parce qu'elle était la moitié de leur tout, parce que l'univers ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel avec le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, peut être, elle comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas. Sa prise se raffermit autour de son visage, ses yeux prirent la dureté de la pierre, et elle hocha la tête de manière imperceptible. Au cœur de cet esprit de fer, une décision venait d'être prise, décision qu'elle lui délivra comme une promesse.

 

"Alors tu ne mourras pas seul. Je ne sais pas encore comment, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais même pas quand, mais tu ne seras pas seul. Je vais te chercher aux quatre coins du temps et de l'espace et je serai là" Il vit ses beaux yeux verts se brouiller de larmes - ravagée par une douleur qu'elle acceptait de vivre, pour lui - et sentit ses propres joues se mouiller sous les doigts de River. " _Je serai là, mon amour_ " Répéta-t-elle, en Gallifreyen, scellant un pacte qui les lierait, donc, jusqu'aux derniers battement de ses cœurs.

 

Le Docteur savait qu'il aurait du s'insurger, refuser, peut être même la repousser. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer une telle douleur, quels que soient les liens qui les uniraient par la suite. Elle n'était qu'une humaine (du moins, le croyait il encore à ce moment là), sa vie était aussi brève qu'une étoile filante, comment pourrait-elle traverser les siècles, même avec son manipulateur de vortex, pour le retrouver ? Combien de ses années trop brèves cela lui prendrait-il avant que le destin ne l’entraîne jusqu'à la bibliothèque ? Combien de temps allait il lui voler en acceptant cette promesse ? Et comment être sûr qu'il se souviendrait d'elle, dans cent ans, dans mille ans, dans trois mille ans, quand son dernier moment viendrait ?

 

Il aurait dû refuser.

 

Mais le Docteur, quel que soit le visage qu'il portait, n'était qu'un vieil idiot égoïste. Et ce vieil idiot savait avec une certitude née d'aucune preuve que River serait toujours unique dans sa vie, savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la femme qui connaissait son nom. Et il savait qu'il supporterait mieux les pertes à venir, inéluctables, s'il avait la certitude qu'elle serait le dernier visage qu'il verrait, que ses bras doux et protecteurs s'enrouleraient autour de lui à l'ultime instant.

 

Alors, au lieu de s'insurger, le Docteur hoqueta et gémit avant de s'emparer des lèvres de River. Cela n'avait rien d'un baiser tendre, ou doux, ou amoureux, comme ceux qu'il était accoutumé à lui donner.

C'était au contraire un baiser nécessiteux, impérieux et frénétique, comme si le temps leur était compté – mais il l'était, n'est ce pas ? - et qu'il n'avait plus que ce moyen pour communiquer avec elle. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent alors que les mains du Docteur remontaient derrière ses oreilles pour s’emmêler dans les boucles dorées, ses doigts se refermant sur elles pour la tenir, la retenir contre lui. Il gémit à nouveau quand elle ouvrit la bouche sous son baiser, quand leurs langues se mêlèrent et que le goût de River envahit son palais.

Et il sut qu'elle ressentait le même besoin que lui à la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes, à ses doigts qui s’enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu, à la manière dont elle se plaqua furieusement contre lui, ne laissant plus un seul espace entre leurs deux corps.

Ils ne se séparèrent que de longues minutes plus tard, tous les deux haletants, les larmes toujours aux yeux, sauvages, douloureux et passionnés tout à la fois.

 

Le Docteur ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en prison, quels crimes étaient les siens, quels sombres spoilers elle cachait. Il ne savait pas qui elle était. Mais en même temps, il _savait_.

Il savait qu'il la rattraperait à chaque fois qu'elle tomberait, d'un immeuble, d'un vaisseau, d'une falaise où même d'une simple marche. Il savait qu'il offrirait son corps en bouclier pour la protéger, d'elle-même ou des autres. Il savait qu'il la sauverait, encore et encore, et qu'elle le sauverait tout autant en retour.

Avec leurs chronologies impossibles, il seraient là. Ils avaient chuté dans l'infini de l'univers depuis leurs naissances séparées de centaines d'années, mais leurs mains s'étaient trouvées. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru depuis leur première rencontre, elles n'étaient pas destinées à se lâcher, mais tiendraient bon jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

Tout ce temps il n'avait pas couru pour lui échapper, il s'en rendait compte à présent, il avait couru vers elle. Et il _savait_ qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Elle était River Song, n'est ce pas ? 

 

Le second baiser fut plus doux, et leurs lèvres dirent en silence les mots qu'ils ne prononçaient pas. Des mots d'acceptation et de confiance. Des mots d'amour. Ce baiser fut suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre, chacun plus lent que le précédent. Leurs mains se caressaient, apaisantes après la tempête, alors que le TARDIS bourdonnait en sourdine autour d'eux, dans la semi pénombre.

Sexy savait que la seule eau dans la forêt était la Rivière. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait bien vite qu'elle était son enfant, et que son enfant avait toujours été destinée à son voleur.

Petit à petit la fatigue écrasante que ressentait le Docteur reprit le dessus sur son corps, privé de sommeil depuis trop de semaines. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de River, son nez effleurant les douces boucles blondes, et ferma à demi les yeux.

 

"Je suis fatigué, River. Tellement fatigué" Les mots étaient pratiquement les mêmes que ceux qui avaient accueillis l’archéologue, mais le désespoir en avait disparu. Elle embrassa doucement les cheveux souples du Docteur puis commença à se détacher de lui. 

S'il avait été plus vieux, elle l'aurait conduit à leur chambre. Mais ce Docteur là était encore jeune, si jeune qu'il ne savait même pas encore qui elle était et elle ne pouvait se risquer à enlever le bio-damper masquant le double staccato de ses cœurs. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé qu'il l'aima déjà autant, et cette découverte était un baume pour son âme écrasée par la douleur de la promesse qu'elle venait de faire.

 

"Alors il est temps d'aller dormir, mon Docteur. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour vous conduire à destination" River se releva, frissonnant du froid soudain que ressentit son corps quand elle se sépara de lui. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et lui sourit, malgré le pincement aux cœurs qu'elle ressentait. La retraite du Démon était tellement proche, pour ses parents et lui.

 

"Tu salueras Rory et Amy pour moi ? Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Docteur, je te le promets." Elle se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas, pianotant sur son manipulateur de vortex pour entrer les coordonnées de Stormcage. C'est alors qu'elle sentit sa main, nerveuse et forte, attraper fermement son poignet. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit son bras tendu vers elle, alors même qu'il détournait la tête, les yeux obstinément baissés. Sa nuque et ses oreilles étaient rouges et il se mordit les lèvres avant de parler, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

 

"Tu viendrais … Dormir avec moi ? Cette nuit non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul"

 

River ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle préféra faire demi-tour et s'agenouiller devant lui, aux pieds de la balançoire. Une de ses mains se posa sur son genoux alors que l'autre venait effleurer son nœud papillon – Oh, Dieu. Et dire que cet homme ne savait pas encore qu'il portait la preuve de leur mariage autour du cou – puis le bout de ses doigts se posa sous son menton. Elle le souleva, jusqu'à croiser le regard du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ces yeux là, mais aussi une peur affreuse, paralysante, et l'archéologue se demanda quel courage il lui avait fallu pour oser poser cette question. Il ne savait pas, ce jeune Docteur, à quel point elle lui appartenait. Il ne savait pas les nuits passées ensemble : ni les passionnées, ni celles où ils n'avaient fait que s'enrouler l'un autour de l'autre, écartant de leurs corps enlacés les ténèbres qui les cernaient. Cette nuit, puisqu'il le demandait, il commencerait à apprendre.

 

Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant, ainsi, avec ce visage trop jeune marqué par l'incertitude et la crainte. River lui sourit alors, avec toute la chaleur et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, son sourire formant de petites rides d'affection autour de ses yeux clairs.

 

"Bien sûr que je viendrai avec toi, mon amour"

 

Elle étouffa la remarque plus coquine qui lui brûlait les lèvres, ne voulant pas risquer d'effrayer ce jeune Docteur qui avait déjà fait preuve de tant de courage, ce soir là. Elle se contenta de balayer sa frange en arrière. Et il lui sourit alors. Ce sourire joyeux, lumineux, un peu fou, lava toute trace de la douleur qui avait ravagé ses cœurs depuis ses adieux avec Idris.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle avait posé sur son genoux, laça ses doigts aux siens et se redressa vivement, tel le zébulon qu'il était d'ordinaire. Pour quelques instants, la fatigue semblait oubliée.

 

"Viens River, je vais te montrer ma chambre" S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, la tractant derrière lui pour remonter les escaliers menant au sol de verre de la salle de console. Parce que – malgré les doutes de Rory – il avait une chambre. Bien entendu, il avait une chambre ! Simplement il ne l'avait jamais montrée à ses compagnons. C'était son endroit à lui, et la Vieille Fille l'avait toujours soigneusement caché en changeant la pièce de place aussi souvent que nécessaire.

 

Il était à la moitié des escaliers quand il pila brusquement, sans lâcher sa main. River buta contre son dos et cet idiot d'homme mal coordonné vacilla, manquant les faire tomber tous les deux. 

C'est sans oser se retourner et les oreilles rouge vif qu'il demanda d'une voix sourde.

 

"Tu sais où elle est, n'est ce pas ? Ma chambre, je veux dire …"

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et River ne put se retenir de glousser.

 

"Spoiler, Sweetie" bourdonna-telle. Cependant, et malgré ses paroles, elle le contourna sans le regarder et sans lâcher sa main, finissant de gravir les dernières marches.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de la console mais n'oublia pas de la caresser, en passant, de sa main libre. Sereine et pleine d'une assurance née d'une connaissance parfaite du vaisseau – et sachant que le Vieille Fille lui aurait facilité l'accès jusqu'à leur chambre – River s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Le Docteur la suivit sans plus parler, le regard braqué sur leurs mains liées. Instinctivement, presque sans en avoir conscience, il serra d'avantage ses doigts autour des siens et la caressa du pouce.

Cette nuit, malgré l'horreur de cette journée, il pourrait dormir en paix. Ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre durant leur sommeil, comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient réveillés.

Ils le feraient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Et comme ils le feraient toujours.

 


	2. Twelth

Depuis cette première nuit passée blotti contre River Song, plus d'un millier d'années avaient passées pour lui – où plusieurs milliards, c'était selon. Pendant des centaines d'années, toujours avec le visage de Bowtie, ils avaient traversés l'univers et étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Elle avait été son psychopathe sur mesure, son ancre, sa propre tempête venant en sens inverse, sa femme. Il avait appris à aimer chaque parcelle de son âme et chaque centimètre de son corps. Il s'était senti vivant à chaque fois qu'elle avait déboulé dans sa vie, chaque fois qu'il avait décrypté des coordonnées pour se précipiter dans le temps et l'espace et la rattraper de l'endroit où elle s'était jetée ou chaque fois qu'il était allé la chercher à Stormcage. Ils avaient été brillants.  
Le Docteur avait appris, aussi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur des sacrifices qu'elle avait librement consenti pour lui : Ses vies, sa liberté, et enfin sa mort. Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette promesse qu'il avait accepté qu'elle lui fasse quand il ne savait pas, il n'en avait jamais eu le courage.  
Et puis leurs rencontres s'étaient faites plus rares, à peine quelques brèves visites de jeunes River après le départ des Ponds, puis elle avait à son tour totalement disparu. Il avait cru qu'à force de repousser Darillium il l'avait tout simplement effacé de leurs chronologies. Puis Trenzalore était arrivé et il avait vécu toutes ces années à Noël en se demandant si elle viendrait. S'il aurait la chance de la voir une dernière fois au moment de mourir, et que son égoïsme soit damné. Mais il le voulait. Il la voulait tellement, elle lui manquait à un tel point que ça en était douloureux.

Elle n'était pas venue.

Mais il n'était pas mort, finalement. Il avait changé de visage, était devenu un vieil écossais grincheux et avait, enfin, grandit. Si Bowtie, dans son égoïsme enfantin, avait désiré la présence de River à l'heure de sa mort, son lui actuel était certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Et il en remerciait Rassilon. Son besoin d'elle n'avait pas changé, pas plus que sa peur de mourir, même s'il le cachait bien mieux derrière ses sourcils sévères, mais il était enfin devenu l'époux – le veuf ? - qu'elle méritait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là à son dernier souffle parce qu'il voulait la protéger. Sa vie avait comporté assez de sacrifice, lui imposer celui là lui semblait à présent d'une cruauté infinie. Elle était sa femme, serait toujours sa femme, et son devoir était de la protéger. Même si cet idiot de Bowtie, et ce crétin de Beau gosse, avaient été des maris déplorables. 

Et puis …

Comme un miracle, une chance qu'il ne méritait pas, elle était revenue dans sa vie. Ça avait été une aventure, et il avait appris au bout de quelques minutes seulement avec elle que son nouveau visage si grincheux, ce visage qui n'aimait pas rire, pouvait rire aux éclats quand elle était là. Elle avait cet esprit vif et agile, cet humour qu'ils partageaient et ce sens de la répartie foudroyant. Pour ce dernier détail il était d'ailleurs bien mieux équipé avec ce nouveau corps pour y répondre. Sans doute avait il développé cette capacité avec Bowtie, durant leurs années communes, et l'avait il incorporé dans son nouveau lui.  
Comme toujours, elle avait été son exception, et il n'avait pas été vraiment étonné, lors de leurs premières nuits à Darillium, que les autres règles de ce corps ci ne s'appliquent pas non plus à elle. Et d'ailleurs, il était réaliste. Même s'il en avait été autrement, sa femme aurait forcé les règles à plier. Elle était River Song, et River Song n'avait jamais laissé aucune foutue règle s'interposer entre son mari et elle.  
Dès les premières heures, bien à l’abri dans le TARDIS, il s'était enivré d'elle – même s'il avait fallu pour cela qu'il force un peu son corps à accepter qu'elle était différente, qu'elle avait le droit de le toucher. Qu'il en avait besoin. Elle était sa femme, bon sang ! Une fois ce point réglé, il avait replongé dans son amour inconditionnel. Incrédule, il s'était noyé à nouveau dans son regard vert. Dans ces yeux là, il n'avait pas changé. Elle l'aimait comme elle avait aimé Bowtie, comme elle avait aimé Beau Gosse, comme elle avait aimé sans doute tous les précédents Docteurs sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment s'en souvenir. 

Ces vingt-quatre années sur Darillium étaient leur dernier cadeau.

Ils avaient décidé d'acheter une maison et de vivre comme un couple normal. Voilà dix ans qu'ils vivaient dans la nuit de Darillium, dix ans de bonheur parfait. Le Docteur y pensait parfois avec un fin sourire, très fier de sa discrète torsion des choses. Ils étaient des Seigneurs du Temps, après tout. Les années passées dans le Tardis, ou sur d'autres planètes, ou à courir pour leur vie à travers le temps et l'espace devaient elles compter à partir du moment où ils revenaient chez eux quelques secondes seulement après leur départ ? – que River et sa maîtrise du TARDIS en soit bénie, même s'il se ferait trancher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.   
Très bien. S'il devait vraiment tout compter, ils venaient de passer quatre vingt six années de pure félicité. Et d'engueulades mémorables – il avait craint à plusieurs reprises de devoir retourner chez ses amies les loutres – et de réconciliations spectaculaires et particulièrement bruyantes, mais ce n'était plus un Spoiler pour lui. 

Parfois, au cours de ces années, le Docteur avait eu l'étrange impression que sa femme s'éclipsait sans lui. Il n'aurait su exactement dire pourquoi, c'était une odeur dans ses cheveux, un éclat étrange au coin de son regard, ou encore un sourire qui lui semblait un peu coupable.   
Il avait cru un moment qu'elle retournait voir Bowtie – il était certain que le menton et le nœud papillon lui manquaient – jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se convaincre qu'il était parfaitement ridicule d'être jaloux de lui même.   
Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de la surveiller en douce, sans jamais parvenir à la coincer. Cela l'agaçait, et Dieu sait que ses sourcils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle raison d'être contrariés, mais pourquoi donc sa femme aurait-elle cessé d'être agaçante ? Quel que soit son visage, elle le rendait fou, aucune raison que cela change maintenant. 

 

Il était dans la cuisine et venait de laisser tomber le sixième morceau de sucre dans sa tasse de thé – le dosage parfait – quand les choses changèrent.

 

Il était parfaitement seul dans la pièce et la seconde d'après elle était là, manipulateur de vortex au poignet, l'odeur d'ozone saturant l'air autour d'elle, les cheveux en bataille. Une fraction de seconde il fut tenté de se mettre en colère, puis les informations captées par ses yeux remontèrent à son cerveau et il posa prudemment la tasse sur le comptoir, pour ne pas la casser en la laissant tomber.

"River !"

Des traînées de suie et de sang maculaient son chemisier blanc, tout comme son pantalon de toile claire. Il y avait des taches brunies par l'oxydation et d'autres rouge vif au niveau de sa poitrine, là où le sang n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Ses mains aussi en étaient couvertes, et même son visage avait été éclaboussé. Cela seul aurait suffit à l'inquiéter, mais ce n'était même pas le pire. Le pire se trouvait dans son regard. Les éclats dorés de ses yeux verts s'étaient éteints et il n'y régnait plus qu'un vide absolu. Un trou noir, ayant absorbé toute la vie de sa femme. 

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur elle, ses jambes étaient déjà en mouvement lui semblait-il, quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

"N'y songe même pas. Je n'ai rien. Je vais me laver" Sa voix elle même était glaciale, morte, et il du se résoudre à la regarder quitter la pièce sans bouger.   
Bien sûr. Bien sûr, dix années sur Darillium (ou quatre vingt six) n'avaient pas changé les habitudes de toute une vie. Elle lui masquait les dégâts exactement comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais il n'était plus Bowtie et n'allait plus accepter de la laisser l'éloigner de sa douleur sans réagir. 

En bon Écossais il décida de finir tout d'abord son thé. Peut être y versa-t-il une bonne rasade de whisky. Et peut être que sa main trembla en tenant la bouteille, mais si tel était le cas personne n'était là pour le voir.   
Il s'appuya dos au comptoir et entendit le jet de la douche s'enclencher, tout en trempant ses lèvres dans la tasse bleue. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti, que ce n'était pas son sang. Sinon, interdiction de l'approcher ou non, il l'aurait traînée à la baie médical. Qu'avait elle donc encore fait, son diable en talons aiguilles ?   
Dans sa tête le Docteur décompta quinze minutes, tout en imaginant des centaines de scénarios différents. La douche coulait toujours. Puis il posa brusquement la tasse dans l'évier et se propulsa dans les escaliers. 

Il ne frappa pas à la porte de la salle de bain. Il se contenta de vérifier d'un mouvement de poignet qu'elle était fermée à clé puis de la déverrouiller avec son sonic. De toute manière il la connaissait, elle ne lui aurait pas ouvert.   
La buée avait envahie toute la petite pièce, les vêtements maculés de sang étaient abandonnés en tas sur le sol et l'eau coulait toujours. Avec ce même calme glacial il ouvrit la porte de la douche et la trouva recroquevillée dans un coin, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes nues, le visage enfoui contre ses cuisses. Elle semblait frêle et pitoyable ainsi, avec ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur sa peau rougie par l'eau chaude. Sans doute l'avait-elle entendu entrer, mais elle resta immobile, lui cachant son visage.  
Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se serrer à cette vue. Eut-il encore été Bowtie qu'il se serait précipité tout habillé sous le jet de douche pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, racontant des sornettes pour la détourner de ses pensées. Où bien se serait il enfui.   
Mais il n'était plus ce crétin au visage de bébé. Il tendit le bras dans la douche, trempant au passage le bras de sa veste préférée – celle à la doublure rouge - et tourna les robinets jusqu'à couper l'eau. Puis il se détourna, attrapa une épaisse serviette pendue à une patère, et entra enfin dans la douche pour s'accroupir devant elle. Grommelant, les sourcils froncés de contrariété, il enroula la serviette moelleuse autour de ses épaules et la frictionna vigoureusement. River n'eut aucune réaction à son attention bourrue et il serra les mâchoires. 

"Je te laisse encore dix minutes, River. Je vais descendre, te préparer un thé, et t'attendre dans le salon. Si tu ne m'as pas rejoint au bout de ce temps là, je remonterai. Et tu sais combien je peux être contrarié, dans ce corps" Grommela-t-il, grincheux, son accent écossais encore plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire.   
"Et n'imagine même pas pouvoir me cacher les dégâts. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus le visage d'un gamin de douze ans." 

Il appuya ses grandes mains aux veines saillantes sur ses genoux et se redressa. Après un dernier regard à la forme immobile de son épouse il fit demi tour, quitta la pièce embuée, et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

 

Il tint parole. En dix minutes il eut le temps de leur préparer deux tasses de thé – remontées au whisky, certes, mais il avait l'intuition qu'ils en auraient besoin tous deux – de les poser sur la table basse de leur salon et d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée.   
Il s'était même installé dans un coin du canapé, jambes croisées, et laissait le décompte des secondes s'écouler en sablier dans sa tête. 

Mais elle était une Dame du Temps, exactement comme lui, et avait le même sablier décomptant parfaitement le temps dans son esprit. Il lui restait exactement cinq secondes quand il l'entendit descendre les escaliers en bois menant à l'étage.   
Le Docteur ne se retourna pas pour l'observer, mais il tourna la tête quand il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sous le poids de sa femme. Elle s'était installée à l'autre bout du canapé, et avait remonté ses jambes contre elle dans une position similaire à celle qu'elle avait adoptée sous la douche. La seule différence, notable, était qu'elle avait couvert sa nudité en lui volant un de ses hoodies trop grands pour elle, lequel lui tombait obligeamment à mi-cuisse.   
Elle avait à nouveau enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et les jointures de ses petites mains capables étaient blanchies par la tension. Et elle le dévisageait avec une intensité peu commune, les yeux rougis mais secs.

Il soupira.   
"Vas tu me dire ce que j'ai fais, cette fois ? Ça doit être grave, étant donné que tu as même renoncé à me gifler"

River contracta les mâchoires et le Docteur se demanda même comment les mots avaient pu franchir la barrière de ses dents serrées "Spoiler"

"Foutaise !" Explosa-t-il, la fusillant du regard. Toute la colère qu'il retenait depuis une demi-heure s'échappa et il se redressa subitement, s'éloignant d'elle pour faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. 

"Arrête avec ces conneries, River" Reprit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux argentés, sa voix rugueuse rendue basse par la fureur. Il n'y avait plus de Spoilers entre eux, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Darillium et la bibliothèque. Et malgré tout, malgré le temps si précieux qui leur était compté, elle se débrouillait pour le fuir et revenir couverte de sang. Cette femme infernale cesserait-t-elle jamais de lui briser les cœurs ? 

"On va y passer le temps qu'il faudra, mais on restera là tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis pourquoi tu as utilisé ton manipulateur de vortex. Et où tu vas depuis toutes ces années. Car ce n'est pas la première fois River, n'est ce pas ? Et ne t'avises pas à me mentir, pas à ce moi ! Que s'est il passé aujourd'hui ?"   
Il s'arrêta de tourner comme un fauve en cage et porta à nouveau ses yeux clairs, glaciaux sous ses sourcils broussailleux, sur elle. Elle le regardait, le visage crispé, le teint à nouveau pâle, ses cheveux humides recommençant à peine à boucler autour de son beau visage. Mais ce qu'il voyait, ce qui terrifiait le Docteur sous le vernis de sa colère, était cette absence douloureuse toujours présente au fond du regard de la femme qu'il aimait. Durant de longues secondes silencieuses elle sembla le jauger du regard, testant sa détermination. Mais ce corps ci était inébranlable, béni soit son sang Écossais.   
Le Docteur sut qu'elle cédait quand il vit son menton trembler, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à sa voix mordante. Et moins encore aux mots qu'elle lui lança.

"Où je vais, Sweetie ?" Des arêtes de glace effilaient ses mots "Je te cherche plus loin, maintenant que je sais que Bowtie n'était pas ton foutu dernier corps."  
River se mordit la lèvre pratiquement au sang quand sa voix se mit à trembler au nom de Bowtie, puis elle poursuivit "Et tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tu en es bien certain, Docteur ?"

Il resta immobile, son regard polaire braqué sur elle, alors qu'un frisson glacial de prescience lui remontait l'échine. Mais elle ne cédait rien, River Song, jamais, et elle soutint ce regard. Sa voix, cependant, était presque douce quand elle poursuivit. Une douceur aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoir.

"Tu es mort dans mes bras et j'ai brûlé ton dernier corps, mon amour."

les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle et elle ferma les yeux, immobile à nouveau, une souffrance indicible inscrite sur ses traits. Elle était devenue une madone de douleur et le Docteur referma ses mains en poing, le choc vidant son visage de toute couleur et ses poumons de tout air. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, terrassé par ces quelques mots. Il n'avait pas mal pour lui, non ! Elle venait de lui offrir le cadeau le plus effroyable et le plus beau, mais à quel prix pour elle !?   
Il aurait changé le temps avec bonheur, avec gratitude même, s'il avait pu l'empêcher de faire – et de tenir – cette promesse inique. Et il se haïssait de ressentir une joie sauvage en même temps que la douleur la plus profonde. La dernière chose qu'il verrait seraient ses yeux, son visage tant aimé. Il repoussa férocement cette pensée au fond de son esprit. Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui devait payer le prix, et à grands frais, de leur amour ? 

Le Docteur parvint à déverrouiller ses membres et en un battement de ses cœurs il fut à ses cotés – en d'autres circonstances elle aurait rit de sa précipitation et l'aurait traité de pingouin maladroit – s'installant sur le canapé tout contre elle et enroulant frénétiquement ses bras maigres autour de son corps recroquevillé en position fœtale. 

"Oh River, River, ma chérie, qu'as tu fais ?"

Il commença instinctivement à la bercer contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles dorées, la serrant fermement contre son torse comme s'il pouvait ainsi éloigner les ténèbres de sa femme. Si un homme dans l'univers avait pu avoir ce pouvoir, ça aurait été lui, à cet instant précis du temps et de l'espace.   
Durant de longues minutes River resta immobile contre lui, son corps tendu à l’extrême alors qu'elle refusait obstinément de relâcher ses émotions. Ne pas lui montrer les dégâts, comment avait il pu être assez idiot pour la laisser commencer à faire ça ?   
Puis il sentit lentement les muscles de son dos se détendre alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille des mots de réconfort, des mots d'exaspération et d'affection, des mots de tendresse et de gratitude dans la langue antique des seigneurs du Temps. Le thé avait refroidi depuis longtemps quand il sentit ses petits bras s'enrouler autour de son torse puis le serrer, le serrer à lui en faire mal. Son visage vint se blottir contre son cou, à l'endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'humidité de ses larmes contre sa peau. Imperturbable il continua à la bercer, à parler, les battements hypnotiques de ses cœurs parvenant lentement à calmer ceux, effroyablement rapides, de sa femme. 

Elle le broyait contre elle, et il savait qu'elle se rassurait ainsi de sa présence, vivante, à ses côtés. Il savait ce que c'était que de côtoyer un fantôme, d'aimer un fantôme à en devenir fou. Il attendit qu'elle parle et soupira de soulagement quand, enfin, il sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa clavicule.

"Tu m'avais dis que nous étions résistants. Tu m'avais dis pourquoi nous aimons être entouré des nôtres quand vient ce moment. Tu ne m'avais pas dis..." Il la sentit déglutir, contre lui, et frotta son dos avec tendresse. Sa folle, son incroyable épouse. River ne pouvait pas voir, à cet instant là, la tendresse infinie se mariant à l'effroi et à la fierté dans les yeux bleu glacier du Docteur. Si tel avait été le cas jamais plus, pas même pour un instant, elle n'aurait pu douter de la profondeur absolue de son amour pour elle.   
Elle reprit, sur un rythme haché "J'ai été là durant les trois jours et je t'ai parlé. Je ne t'ai pas quitté, pas une seule seconde. J'ai serré mes bras autour de toi. Tu ne seras pas seul, je peux à présent te le jurer, mon amour"

Le Docteur sentit les épaules River trembler et elle s'effondra enfin entièrement contre lui. Même Bowtie qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant les pleurs n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que de la serrer contre lui, férocement, ses mains parcourant inlassablement son dos alors qu'elle sanglotait. Et le vieil Écossais qu'il était devenu était un bien meilleur mari que l'homme au nœud papillon. Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Oui, il était parfois - souvent - un monolithe. Mais il était son monolithe, restant stable et impassible dans les tempêtes pour toujours la protéger de tout son être. Même si, à cet instant, le monolithe devait parfois déglutir et retenir les larmes rougissant ses propres yeux. 

Enfin il la sentit prendre quelques profondes respirations contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur, et elle recula assez pour lever la tête vers lui. Elle avait le visage bouffi par les larmes, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses cheveux avaient fait sécession avec la gravité et il allait avoir des bleus aux côtes étant donné la force qu'elle déployait à le serrer contre elle. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle.   
Doucement, volontairement, il lui sourit. Elle renifla et lui sourit légèrement en retour. Les lumières dorées, hésitantes, avaient recommencé à luire au fond de son regard vert. 

"Docteur... " Elle hésita. Comment pouvait elle hésiter à lui dire quoi que ce soit après le cadeau incommensurable qu'elle venait de lui faire, cette femme impossible ?

"Dis moi, mon amour" lui dit-il à mi voix, en Gallifreyen. Dans cette langue seule il lui disait des mots d'amour, car seul le Gallifreyen était assez riche pour retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors elle lui répondit dans cette même langue, les voyelles liquides roulant sur sa langue, et plus aucune autre ne fut parlée de la soirée. 

"J'aimerai … Tu seras là quand mon tour viendra, n'est ce pas." Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, car River Song avait sans doute toujours su qu'il serait présent aux deux extrémités de sa vie. Incapable de lui refuser le réconfort qu'elle venait de lui offrir, il hocha la tête, une fois. L'archéologue soupira, relâchant un souffle qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas eu conscience de retenir, et son sourire s'élargit discrètement.  
Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur son front blanc, alors que sa gorge se nouait. L'ombre de la bibliothèque cesserait-elle jamais de le hanter ? Ce faisant son nez vint frotter contre les boucles douces, sèches à présent, et il fut envahi par l'odeur de River. Fermant les yeux, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.   
C'était une chose qui ne changeait pas avec la régénération, alors même que tout son corps devenait différent. Sa dépendance à elle. Quel que soit son nez il était fou de son odeur, complexe et multiple, l'odeur qui – pour lui – évoquait à présent la maison. Quelles que soient ses mains il était effaré par la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, par la sensation grisante de ses boucles. Quels que soient ses yeux il la trouvait belle. Quelle que soit sa langue …   
River l'avait toujours fasciné, même à l'époque où il n'était qu'un beau gosse dans un costume à fines rayures. Chaque régénération, au contraire, semblait empirer ce besoin d'elle, à un point tel qu'il aurait du être effrayé. Mais il ne l'était pas, il avait accepté il y a bien trop longtemps à présent que tomber pour cette femme le conduirait à la folie. Et il s'en foutait, tant qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras. 

"Sweetie ?" Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ramené à la réalité par la voix de River "Tu m'as dis quelque chose d'étrange. Tu m'as dis que tu avais oublié que j'avais été si jeune. Mais mon journal est presque fini, non ?"

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs s'emballer, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à cette révélation de son futur lui. Si jeune ? Mais ça voulait dire … Ça voulait dire que pour une raison encore inconnue, incroyable, la promesse qu'il venait de faire attendait encore d'être tenue.  
Il dut lutter contre une envie de rire aux éclats et embrassa à nouveau son front avant de se reculer, les yeux brillants.

"J'imagine que c'est un Spoiler, ma chérie."   
Ses mains nerveuses remontèrent le long de son dos et l'une d'entre elle se détacha pour balayer les boucles folles de son visage.

 

"Mais tu dois être épuisée. Viens, River, je t'amène à notre chambre"  
Et, parce que quel que soit son visage il n'était rien de plus qu'un idiot sentimental quand il s'agissait de sa femme, le Docteur enroula ses bras autour d'elle de manière à pouvoir la porter. Il se redressa sans effort – se dit ironiquement que ce n'était pas mal pour un homme de plus de deux mille ans – et contourna le canapé pour se diriger vers les escaliers.  
River noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ses pieds battant l'air. Il ne voyait pas son visage, ses cheveux de l'espace lui masquant la vue, mais la malice revenue dans sa voix ne lui échappa pas.

"L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais n'espère pas que je dorme. J'ai besoin de sentir que ton corps est vivant, mon amour."

Ce corps n'était plus équipé pour rougir, ce qui n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose. Le Docteur grommela et resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa femme. 

"Je n'imaginais pas autre chose, ma mauvaise, mauvaise fille"

A vrai dire à cet instant il aurait accepté toutes ses demandes, quelles qu'elles soient. Et ce même si celle ci lui convenait particulièrement. Vivre avec cette femme était vivre constamment sur des montagnes russes, et le Docteur adorait ça.  
Il avait été tellement en colère, puis tellement bouleversé, tellement amoureux, en quelques heures. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer de joie.   
Si jeune chantait son esprit sans fin. Si jeune tambourinaient ses cœurs. Si jeune, Si jeune, Si jeune. 

Il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que certains mots du vieux gallifreyn avaient été inventé en suivant le tracé de sa chronologie et de celle de sa femme.   
Plus il avançait dans leurs vies, plus ces dernières s'enlaçaient, se recourbaient sur elles même, s'épousaient et créaient des volutes, dansant l'une autour de l'autre. Des cercles, dans des cercles, dans des cercles. Le début et la fin de l'autre, et au milieu des siècles et des siècles de rencontres et d'aventures. Et d'amour, toujours d'amour. 

Leurs chronologies liées écrivaient un mot en gallifreyen circulaire, en fait, un seul mot, le mot le plus important de l'univers. A travers le temps et l'espace, le sillage de leurs vies traçait le mot amour.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé mon travail, même en anglais ! Je répondrai sans faute. (et s'il vous plait n'utilisez pas mon dessin sans me prévenir)


End file.
